


Surprises

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow up to Intentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

Ella Collins was going through her farm’s accounts. Over the past several months, with the advice of Jarrod Barkley and his brothers, Nick and Heath, she was well on the way to turning a small orange grove into a prosperous, mixed farm. Ella smiled at the thought of the handsome lawyer. It was partly because of him she’d come to Stockton in the first place and their blossoming relationship made her confident she’d made the right decision.

Ella was making sure the numbers tallied up when she heard a knock on the front door answered by Margaret, her housekeeper. Ella looked up from the papers in front of her to see Margaret escort Jarrod to the study door.

“Miz Collins, Mr. Barkley is here to see you,” the housekeeper announced. Ella rose to her feet with a smile and Jarrod came over to kiss her hand.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you,” he said.

Ella gave him a dazzling smile. “Of course not, Jarrod,” she told him. Turning to her housekeeper, Ella said, “Thank you, Margaret. Could you bring us some coffee?”

As Margaret turned to go, Jarrod stopped her. “None for me, thank you. I’m afraid I can’t stay.”

Margaret nodded. “If you need anything, Miz Collins, I’ll be in the kitchen,” she said as she left the room.

As soon as Margaret was out of sight, Jarrod put his arms around Ella and kissed her. She slid her arms around his waist and returned the embrace. When he let her go and she was able to catch her breath, Ella asked, “And what brings you by on such a fine morning, counselor?”

Jarrod smiled at her as he continued to hold her in his arms. “Well, as I was riding to town, I thought I’d stop by and invite a lovely lady to dinner this evening.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Unless you have other plans.”

“Only bookkeeping,” Ella told him, “and dinner with the charming Jarrod Barkley sounds much more appealing. What time?”

“Meet me at my office at five and we’ll decide where to go,” Jarrod suggested.

“I’ll be there early,” Ella promised. Jarrod’s lips met hers again and both found it hard to pull away.

As Jarrod continued his ride to town, he reflected on the past few months with Ella. They’d been seeing each other since she arrived in town and it hadn’t taken long for Jarrod to know Ella was the woman he wanted to share his life with. Working up the courage to actually ask, however, took a little more time. Jarrod thought about where he could take his beautiful Ella for dinner that would be special enough for what he was about to propose.

A train whistle blew as he approached Stockton and Jarrod had a wonderful idea. It was going to take a little work, but he was sure he had plenty of time to pull it off.

Jarrod first stopped at the train station and arranged for the Barkley railcar to be attached to the 5:25 train to San Francisco. His next stop was at the Alhambra Club to arrange for dinner and champagne to be delivered to the railcar by 5:15. Jarrod was sure Ella would love her surprise.

Whistling as he walked down the street to his office after seeing to Jingo’s care at the livery, Jarrod didn’t notice the looks of passerby who weren’t used to seeing that behaviour in the prominent attorney and didn’t even see Audra until he ran into her.

“Well don’t you look happy today, big brother.” Audra picked up the mail that had been scattered in the street and Jarrod bent down to help.

“Sorry, honey, didn’t see you there,” Jarrod apologized, handing her the remaining letters.

Audra smiled. “I can tell. Is it a secret, or can you tell me what’s got you in such a good mood?”

Jarrod just shook his head and smiled back. “Definitely a secret,” he said in a conspiring tone, “but could you make sure Jingo gets back to the ranch and tell Mother I had to make a last minute trip to San Francisco? I should only be gone for a day or two.”

“Of course, Jarrod. And aren’t Nick and Heath going to be arriving in San Francisco later this week on their way home? I’m sure you’ll all love the excuse for a few days with just the boys.”

“You are a very perceptive lady,” Jarrod commented, not correcting his sister on the true purpose of his trip. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “See you in a few days.”

Audra watched as he walked down the street to his office and continued on her way with an extra spring in her step. Happiness was definitely contagious.

\--------------------------

Ella arrived at Jarrod’s office promptly at five o’clock. His secretary ushered her into the inner office just as Jarrod was finishing notes for an upcoming case. When he looked up at her with those blue eyes, Ella felt she was drowning.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted, “give me moment to get these put away and then I’m all yours.”

Ella just smiled back as she watched him place the papers in a folder and file it in his desk. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. “Now I know I said we’d decide on dinner when you got here, but I had an idea and already took care of the arrangements. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” she reassured him. “All I need is you and the rest of the evening will just fall into place.” She couldn’t resist the attraction of his lips and had to kiss them. As her lips met his, Jarrod pulled her close and their embrace deepened. He laced his fingers in her hair as her lips parted to allow his tongue to gently explore hers. A warm tingle spread throughout Ella’s body and she could feel the obvious response of Jarrod’s. His lips travelled down to kiss her neck before he breathed in her ear, “We should go, we’re going to be late.”

Ella slowly pulled away, grateful for the interruption. If Jarrod had asked instead to skip dinner and stay alone with him in his office, she was certain she would have said yes. And that was not something good girls did.

Jarrod grabbed his hat and Ella took his proffered arm. She was surprised when they ended up on the train platform.

“Jarrod, what in the world are you up to?” Ella wanted to know. He gazed at her and his blue eyes twinkled devilishly.

“Just you wait,” he told her as he tapped her nose with a playful finger. They continued to the end of the train, where the Barkley car waited.

“My lady,” Jarrod said as her escorted her into the carriage.

Ella stopped and stared. The waiter from the Alhambra Club was just placing a bottle of champagne in the ice bucket and the table held complete place settings for two, with an array of dishes set out on the sideboard against the wall.

“Everything is ready, Mr. Barkley,” the waiter told them.

“Thank you, Sam,” Jarrod said and handed him a generous tip. “We’ll be fine from here.”

Sam tucked the bills in his pocket as he left. “Have a good trip, Mr. Barkley, ma’am.”

Jarrod turned to Ella. “So, what do you think?” he asked.

Ella could only shake her head. This was not what she had anticipated when Jarrod asked her to dinner that morning. “I don’t know what to think,” she replied. “Jarrod, this is the most amazing dinner date I’ve ever had.” She kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, darling.” Jarrod held her chair and Ella seated herself at the table just as the conductor tapped on the door to let them know the train was ready to pull out of the station.

The meal was marvelous, artichoke salad and tender roast beef with a cheesecake for dessert. They retired to the settee with the last of the champagne and Jarrod looked deep into the eyes of the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket for the small velvet box.

“I have something I’d like to give you, Ella.”

“Jarrod,” Ella protested, “you’ve just whisked me away for a romantic dinner on the train to San Francisco. You certainly don’t need to give me presents.”

Jarrod placed the box into her hand. “Indulge me, sweetheart,” he told her, “and open it.”

Ella gave him one of her smiles that went straight to his heart before opening the box. She stared, speechless. The ring was gold, set with diamonds and topaz and it sparkled by the light of the lamps. Jarrod took the ring from its box and slipped it onto the third finger of her left hand.

“Marry me, Ella,” he said softly.

“Oh, Jarrod.” Ella almost couldn’t trust her voice. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.”

Jarrod leaned over and kissed her. “And I can’t think of anyone I’d rather share my life with.”

Jarrod and Ella remained there for the rest of the trip, kissing and caressing each other, making plans to be wed as soon as his family was all back in Stockton. They were mildly surprised that the trip was over when the train pulled into San Francisco. Jarrod helped Ella down from the train.

“Let’s find a cab and get you settled for tonight. How does the Palace Hotel sound?” Jarrod asked.

Ella was about to agree when she realized something. “Jarrod, I have nothing with me. And there certainly aren’t any shops open at this time of night. How am I supposed to stay at the Palace Hotel with no luggage?”

Jarrod mentally chastised himself for the oversight. He was used to travelling to San Francisco on short notice and kept anything he might need at his apartment in the city. He hadn’t thought of the practicalities of taking Ella on a spontaneous overnight trip. Then he remembered something.

“Audra always keeps some of her things at my place. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you borrowed them.” Ella tried to protest, but Jarrod cut her short. “Do you have a better idea?”

Ella had to admit she didn’t and Jarrod quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver the address after helping Ella in.

“You know, there’s no point in making the trip all the way from your place to the hotel and back again,” Ella said after a few minutes. “I could just stay in one of your spare rooms.”

Jarrod turned to see if she was serious and noted the twinkle in her eyes. “Ella, I’m shocked. What would that do to your reputation, spending the night alone under the same roof with a man not your husband? At least, not yet.” He kissed her fingers lightly. Ella laughed, a sound he never tired of hearing.

“And who’s going to find out?” she wanted to know. “I am serious, Jarrod. And I trust you to be on your best behavior.”

Jarrod gave in. “As if I could deny you anything.” He lifted Ella out of the cab when they arrived, paid the driver and wished him a good night. Jarrod opened the door for Ella and ushered her inside, turning up the gaslights. He placed his hat on the hall table and set Ella’s hat and gloves beside after she removed them.

“Right this way.” Jarrod escorted her to the door of the room Audra and his mother used when they were in town and opened it for her. “Pleasant dreams, my love,” he said with a tender goodnight kiss. Jarrod fought the temptation to turn it into more. From the amount of willpower it took to not let things go too far on the train, he knew how easy it would be not to stop.

“Good night, Jarrod,” Ella said with a smile and closed the door behind her. Jarrod took a deep breath to settle himself and decided a stiff drink was in order.

Ella quickly found some of Audra’s things and changed out of the dress she was wearing into a simple cotton nightgown. She sat at the dressing table and let down her hair. Catching the sparkle of the ring on her finger, Ella smiled as she thought of Jarrod and what their lives would be like together. She remembered the warm glow she felt when Jarrod kissed her back in his office in Stockton and the fire his hands created when he touched her on the train. Her late husband had been much older than she and even though their lovemaking had not been earth shattering, her body still yearned for what it had once known. And now here she was, engaged to be married to the most handsome, romantic, passionate man she had ever met and they were here, alone, under the same roof.

Ella bit her lip, undecided. What would Jarrod think of her if she offered herself to him, here, tonight? She loosened the laces of the gown to expose the swell of her breasts and ran her hands over them, imagining Jarrod touching her. Ella took a deep breath and headed out the door.

Ella heard sounds from the library and went there first. Her instincts were right and she found Jarrod, shirt partially unbuttoned and sleeves rolled to the elbows. He was staring out the window, smoking a cigar and Ella stood and watched him. The view was irresistible.

Jarrod noticed her standing in the doorway. “Ella, is something wrong?” He couldn’t ignore the sight of her. The curve of her breasts pushed out the top of her nightgown and he could see the rosy circles through the thin fabric. He felt himself become aroused and hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

Ella shook her head. “No, everything’s fine, Jarrod.” She walked closer. “I just wanted to thank you again for the wonderful evening.” Ella brushed against him to run her hands up his chest and slid them underneath his shirt to caress his neck and shoulders. Jarrod gave in and wrapped his arms around her before covering her warm, sweet lips with his. He could feel every curve of her underneath the cotton and he felt a rush of blood to his already hard member.

“Ella,” he whispered as he pulled away, “I promised you earlier I’d be on my best behavior.”

“You also said you couldn’t deny me anything,” Ella reminded him as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it free. She ran her hands across the taut stomach, around his waist until they came to rest on the small of his back. Jarrod kissed her again and twined his fingers in her soft brown hair. “I want you, Jarrod,” she breathed. Jarrod responded by picking her up and carrying her into his room. He kicked the door shut behind them before laying her gently across the bed. Stretching out beside her, he drew her back into his arms and kissed her with smoldering lips. He slipped his hand under the cotton nightgown and it travelled up her thigh to fondle the velvet folds he found there. Ella moaned with pleasure and Jarrod continued to plunder her mouth as his fingers pressed into her moist warmth. His lips then nibbled their way down her neck to linger on the swell of her breasts. Jarrod reached around and untied the ribbon at the top of her nightgown and drew it off to let it slip to the floor.

Jarrod leaned back and admired the figure of the woman reclined before him in all her glory. His member swelled, uncomfortable at being confined and he quickly unbuttoned his pants to let it spring free. “Are you sure, Ella?”

Her hands tugged his pants and pulled them off before grasping his distended male organ and stroking it firmly. “I’m sure.” It was her turn to let her eyes rove over his naked form, appreciation evident in her desirous gaze. “Touch me again, Jarrod.”

Jarrod’s hand wandered across her belly and stroked the nest of curly hair at the joining of her thighs as he took a taut nipple in his mouth to suck it hard. Ella arched into his hand and his fingers probed again into her hot, slick cleft. They explored every fold and crevice and she started to moan when he rolled her clit between them. Jarrod moved back up to kiss her again and Ella parted her lips to let their tongues play. Reaching down, Jarrod grabbed Ella’s thigh and pulled it over so her leg was resting on top of his. With more access, Jarrod’s talented fingers delved into her womanhood until Ella couldn’t wait any longer. Wrapping her arms around him, Ella pulled Jarrod on top of her. She pressed her hips against his.

“Take me, Jarrod,” she murmured. “I want you inside.”

Jarrod raised himself up and saw her legs were already spread wide and waiting for him. He knelt between them and rubbed some of her slickness on his erection before pressing it into her. Determined not to rush, Jarrod gazed into her eyes as he pressed his manhood inside her. Starting slowly, he gradually increased the force of his strokes, but kept his rhythm slow and easy. He wanted to make sure he brought her over the edge before taking his own pleasure. Ella wrapped her legs around him and arched her hips to match him thrust for thrust.

“Oh, Jarrod, faster, please,” she gasped and Jarrod released himself to the moment as he pounded into her. The brass headboard rattled against the wall and the mattress squeaked below them as their bodies strained and pushed against each other. Jarrod felt Ella’s muscles clench and throb around his shaft as she reached her climax and he thrust again and again, his body tightening and finally releasing to shoot his seed deep inside her. He felt all tension drain away with each aftershock and finally collapsed on top of her. Ella didn’t rush to move him off and Jarrod was in no hurry to leave her delectable warmth.

His manhood slowly softened and Jarrod reluctantly drew himself out of her. Ella rolled with him to snuggle against his chest and he gently kissed her forehead.

“I love, you, Ella,” Jarrod whispered as they lay together.

“And I love you, Jarrod,” Ella told him as she moved closer to the man she loved to fall asleep in his arms.

*

Nick noticed the lights on as he and Heath walked up to Jarrod’s apartment.

“Hey, Heath, did Jarrod say he was going to be in town?” he asked his fair-haired brother.

Heath shrugged. “We are a few days early. Didn’t expect that buyer to want to take the whole herd. Reckon big brother must’ve had some business come up.”

Nick unlocked the door with the key Jarrod had given them and the two weary cowboys dropped their gear on the floor of the entry. Heath was the first to notice the hats and gloves on the hall table.

“Reckon Jarrod’s got company,” he said to Nick as he held up the white, obviously feminine glove.

“Looks that way,” Nick chuckled, “and I think I know who. Wasn’t Ella wearing that hat last Sunday?”

Heath eyed it carefully. Yes, indeed, it was the same hat.

“Guess we should try to be quiet and not disturb them,” Nick continued, trying not to laugh out loud. This was not the sort of situation he’d expect to find their proper big brother in.

Heath just shook his head. “Shouldn’t jump to conclusions, Nick. Maybe she’s in one of the guest rooms. Oughta be careful we don’t go walkin’ in on her.”

As they walked quietly through the house, they passed Jarrod’s closed door and Nick noticed the open door to the room his sister and mother usually used. It was unoccupied, but some women’s clothing was lying across the bed. He nudged Heath and grinned. “Told ya.”

Heath shook his head again as they entered the room he usually shared with Nick when they were in the city. He hoped Jarrod would find the humor in the situation when he discovered them there in the morning.

\-----------------

Ella stretched and yawned as the sun peeked through the curtains. She looked over at Jarrod’s sleeping form and couldn’t resist running a hand across his chest and kissing him softly on the lips. He mumbled and rolled onto his side facing away from her. Ella smiled and started rubbing his back, unable to keep from touching the man who loved her so thoroughly the night before. She kissed the back of his neck and slid her arm around his waist. When she felt him seize her hand in his and bring it to his lips, she kissed the back of his neck again.

“Stop that,” Jarrod protested sleepily. “It tickles.” Ella playfully kissed him a few more times and blew gently for good measure.

Jarrod rolled over and pinned her. “If you dish it out, you’d better be able to take it,” he warned her and ran his fingertips lightly down her sides. Ella tried to get away, giggling, but Jarrod held her too securely.

“I give up,” she finally gasped. Jarrod stopped tickling her and kissed her hard.

“I’m glad you’re in a good mood in the morning. I’d hate to always wake up next to someone who’s grumpy first thing.”

Ella kissed him back. “A morning’s a terrible thing to waste,” she said. “You only get one start to every day, might as well make it count.”

“Well, I can think of a few ways to make this one count,” Jarrod told her as he placed kisses down her neck and across her chest until he reached one full breast. He took it between his lips and his hand reached up to fondle the other side. Ella stretched her arms above her head to give him more room and closed her eyes as she let the sensations sweep her away.

A loud crash echoed from outside the room and they both froze.

“Jarrod, there’s someone here,” Ella whispered. Jarrod quickly got out of bed and pulled on his pants. He grabbed a revolver from the night table.

“Stay here.”

Ella got up and put on her nightgown, following anyway. She found Jarrod at the kitchen door with his gun pointed at Heath, who was smiling sheepishly.

“Didn’t mean to wake you, Jarrod,” Heath apologized. “Dropped the coffeepot.” He noticed the brown haired woman behind his brother. “Mornin’, Ella,” he said nonchalantly.

“Heath, what are you doing here?” Jarrod lowered the gun. “I wasn’t expecting you for another three or four days.”

“So I gathered,” Heath replied, looking at Ella, who blushed.

“Can’t a man get any sleep around here?!” Nick’s voice boomed throughout the apartment. “Mornin’, Jarrod, mornin’, Ella,” he greeted them, eyeing their various states of undress. “Hope you had a good night.” Ella blushed again.

“Nick,” Jarrod protested, determined not to let his brothers get to him, “you are not supposed to be here.”

Nick was thoroughly enjoying the lawyer’s discomfort. “You gave me the key, Jarrod,” he reminded.

Jarrod knew he wasn’t going to win. “Yes, Nick, I know I gave you the key. I just didn’t expect you to be here this morning.”

“I can tell,” Nick grinned. “Otherwise you would’ve put a shirt on.”

Heath decided to come to Jarrod and Ella’s rescue. “Nick, why don’t we let these two get ready? Then maybe we can all go out for breakfast.”

“Thank you, Heath,” Ella said gratefully.

Nick noticed Ella’s discomfiture. “Sorry, Ella,” he apologized. “Didn’t mean to embarrass you like that. Just got a little carried away teasin’ my big brother.”

“Don’t worry about it, Nick,” she replied softly. “Now I think I will take Heath’s suggestion and get dressed.” The brothers watched as she exited the room.

“That sure is one fine lookin’ filly, Pappy,” Nick commented.

“Hope you’re plannin’ on making an honest woman out of her,” Heath added, “or I just might find myself havin’ to defend the lady’s honour.”

“Already taken care of, brother Heath,” Jarrod assured him with a laugh, “the lady agreed to marry me last night. Before anything happened,” he added in response to Nick’s look.

“So are you gettin’ married before or after breakfast?” Nick wanted to know. “ ‘Cause if it’s before, you better hurry up. I’m starving.”

“Well, I’d prefer to wait until we get home so Mother and Audra can be invited, but if you decide to get out the shotgun, I’ll have to say before breakfast.”

“You’re the one with the gun,” Heath pointed out, “not us.”

Jarrod looked at the revolver he still held in his hand and chuckled. “Then I vote breakfast first.”

Nick did his best to refrain from teasing Jarrod and Ella over breakfast. But it too much for the big cowboy and when everyone decided to stay another day in the city before returning home, Nick had to ask about the sleeping arrangements.

“After all,” he said, catching Ella’s eye and making her blush, “I’d as soon not hafta share a room with Heath. He snores somethin’ fierce.”

“I snore?” Heath was indignant. “Why last night, I woke up thinkin’ we were havin’ an earthquake ‘fore I realized it was just ol’ Nick.” He looked at Jarrod and Ella. “Won’t get any arguments from me if y’all leave that other room free.”

Jarrod chuckled. “I think that can be arranged,” he said with a look at Ella that made her blush even more. She placed her napkin on the table.

“I think I should be getting out of here before I decide you all need a dose of cold water,” she declared. “Anyway, there’s some shopping I should do if we’re going to be married when we get home.” Ella gave Jarrod a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

The three men watched as she left the restaurant.

“Yep, one fine lookin’ filly,” Nick commented again.

“Reckon we should warn Mother?” Heath asked and took a drink of coffee.

“Or we could just grab the preacher on the way through town and surprise her,” Nick suggested mischievously.

Jarrod finished his coffee and stood up. “I think I’ll send a telegram. I’m sure Mother and Audra would be disappointed if they didn’t get to plan some kind of party. See you back at the apartment, boys.” He put some money on the table to pay the bill before he left.

“Well, I don’t know ‘bout you, Nick,” Heath said as they got up to leave, “but I reckon I’m gonna head back and get myself some more shuteye. You comin’?”

“Flip you for the bigger room,” Nick said and the two cowboys laughed as they left the restaurant.

\------------------

They took the first train out of San Francisco to Stockton the next morning. Ella had to slap Nick’s hand several times as he kept trying to peek at the wedding dress she bought the previous day.

“My word, Nick, you’re worse than a small child!” she chastised him.

“You ain’t seen him Christmas mornin’ yet,” Heath told her. “If you reckon this is bad, just wait.”

Jarrod took Ella’s hands. “Are you sure you still want to be part of this family?” he asked in mock seriousness. “I wouldn’t blame you if you’ve changed your mind after spending so much time with these brothers of mine.”

Ella smiled and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss that made Nick and Heath avert their eyes. “Does that answer your question?” she asked softly.

Jarrod chuckled. “Undeniably,” he answered and returned the embrace.

“I’d tell you two to get a room,” Nick teased, “but since we’re on a train, could you just try to hold it down ‘til we get home and get you married?”

“Anything you say, brother Nick,” Jarrod agreed, “but after that, all bets are off.”

The train made good time and they pulled into the Stockton station ahead of schedule. It didn’t take long to rent a couple horses and a buggy at the livery to take them plus Ella’s shopping back to the ranch and soon they were pulling to a stop in front of the house.

“I see Mother took me literally when I said we wanted to get married as soon as we got home,” Jarrod commented when he recognized Rev. Allen’s horse in the yard.

“Still not too late to run for it,” Heath observed with a grin.

Jarrod laughed and put an arm around Ella as they walked to the house. “Brother Heath, I think it was too late the first time I met her.”

True to Jarrod’s thought, Victoria and Audra had taken Jarrod’s message literally and the house was full of flowers and decorations, plus any friends and neighbours who could make it on such short notice. Audra hustled Ella upstairs to get ready and when she came down, she took Jarrod’s breath away. They pledged their love to each other, in front of God and family, and knew from then on, their lives would never be the same.


End file.
